emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7364 (7th December 2015)
Plot Bob shows Brenda and the twins the panto tickets. Brenda is worried they cannot afford them but Bob reassures her one of Ashley's parishioners gave him spares. Rhona is annoyed that Paddy left the adoption meeting to see 'Aaron', but Paddy thinks it makes him look like a good dad as he would drop anything for Aaron. Rhona insists they need to be on their a-game for the meeting, as she is going to tell the Social Worker about her addiction. April has asked Santa to get Marlon a girlfriend as it would make him happy. David decides to try to find Val's stolen engagement ring. Carly gives him the numbers of two of her dodgy mates to start his search. Brenda passes comment on Megan's weight and clothes. Nikhil invites Megan out to lunch as Brenda realises Megan is pregnant. Aaron covers for Paddy when Rhona asks about the previous day. Laurel decides to move out of Victoria Cottage otherwise Jimmy and Nicola will drive her to drink again. Laurel tells Sandy she's going to ask Ashley to attend when she receives her chip for going 6 months without a drink. Jai is suspicious as he watches on as Nikhil and Megan go out to lunch together. Vanessa is annoyed at Paddy for walking out of the adoption meeting and she insists he cannot be flaky and take on a child, but he hits back that she has been avoiding Johnny. Paddy and Vanessa have a confrontation and he lets slip Rhona's drug addiction, unaware that Rita, the social worker, is listening in. Jai asks Sam if Megan and Nikhil are together but Sam denies it. Jai suggests that Megan is making an idiot of Sam and suggests if he snapped his fingers Megan would come back to him. Jai decides to contact Tanya. Paddy and Vanessa try to explain Rhona's past addiction to the social worker and how she is an amazing mother. Rhona is shocked to arrive and discover the social worker already knows about her addiction. Rhona insists she was going to tell her and Rita explains historic drug addictions don't usually hamper adoption cases. Rhona is relieved but Rita makes it clear she doesn't trust them. After Rita leaves, Paddy and Rhona have an argument over who is to blame. Laurel asks Ashley to attend her presentation and he agrees but later realises he has an appointment at the memory clinic at the same time. Bob insists he must attend the memory clinic and offers to go with him. Paddy tells Marlon he messed up the meeting. Aaron confronts Paddy about lying to Rhona and asks him where he really was. Paddy says he cannot tell him, but Aaron insists if it is that serious he needs to deal with it now. Brenda thanks Ashley for the panto tickets and is surprised when he reveals he bought them. Nikhil confronts Jai about him trying to wreck his relationship with Tanya again. Nikhil denies he is seeing Megan and insists Jai is wrong. Paddy pays Tess a visit. David returns empty handed so Rodney offers to ask his old contacts to keep an eye out for the ring. Paddy insists to Tess that he wants to continue their relationship but no one can get hurt and they have to be careful. He is adamant he will never leave Rhona and she says she will never leave her husband Pierce. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Driveway and living room *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar *Main Street *Hotten Road *29 Ryder Avenue - Hallway and kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes